Puck's gift to Xanatos
by ancient midnight
Summary: What was Puck's thought's to Xanatos' in "the Price"? No romance here, just Puck's look into humans, Xanatos, and good fun.


What was Puck thinking of when Xanatos mentioned Macbeth's sacrifice in 'the price'. Don't read if you haven't seen all of season. Spoilers ahead!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles, but if I did, the original writers would still be here, making seasons 12 and 13 as we speak.

* * *

"He's already died for me once, it's hard to top that," Xanatos grinned over his shoulder.

Puck's ears perked at this, Xanatios was always interesting to be around, but this was new. Was Xanatos asking for Puck's assistance? or for Owen to do something? Puck would be able to fix this in a jiff, if this were the important goal. Puck knew that the cauldron really didn't matter. The true and ultimate goal as of late had been immortality. Something Puck could give.

Really, there were things that Owen just couldn't do, or wouldn't think of, even with the power of the Fey. Owen was completely restricted by a rigid set of rules. But that made him all the more fun! Puck and Owen fought almost daily over the simplest of things, should Puck magically expresso Xanatos' last coffee before a loooong board meeting? Should Owen get the car washed, knowing Puck would make it rain later that very same day? Sometimes, Puck tricked him though, and instead locked a dead fish or long haired cat in one of the seats. Xanatos never mentioned it when Owen drove up with all the windows open, or spreading a sheet over the seat so his Armani suit wouldn't get wrecked. Once though, Fox drank an entire glass of vinegar with out so much as an outside flicker of emotion. Following her lead and taking a drink, Xanatos sprayed it clear across the table. Puck often thought of that moment; Fox's slight smirk, Xanatos' clear shock, the waiter's horror when Owen suggested he brought out the wrong drink.

Usually, Xanatos just smirked and said nothing. He understood Puck's mischievous needs. This was the first time that he openly asked for something. Well, other than Owen's company. That was odd, Puck loved the idea; a human enjoying a mask that he constructed, liking his artistic ability more than any other gift he could have. But Xanatos wanted something, and Puck had no intention of keeping it from him.

If Xanatos wanted immortality, Puck would gladly give it. It would be great to have a friend or two to play with in the centuries to come. It did get lonely after a while. Even the best deviants only lived so long, and usually they died right after making their best, most deviously fun ideas. Xanatos would certainly make things interesting, Puck was sure! He wouldn't waste another moment of his friend's mortality.

Puck was about to take over, when Owen's thoughts spread across his mind. . . what a delightful idea. Puck laughed at Owen's stiff insulted thoughts. A mild feeling of something-cockiness, maybe?- drifted around Owen's tall structure. Puck nearly clapped his hands with glee, and would have if Owen weren't so . . . Owen. As it was, Puck decided to let Owen play out his little plan. It was much better than his own at any rate. Why go out and offer a cheat when Xanatos would find an answer himself? And Xanatos would find his answer without any of Puck's help, that was for sure.

Briefly Puck wondered how long it would take to find immortality. As child of Oberon, Puck had never worried, or thought about immortality. It just was what it was, but years of living with humans had shown him many campaigns, travels and adventures, many of which were searching for a thward of death. Puck could easily remember thousands of men (and a few women) that spent their lives looking for it.

Were Xanatos any other human, Puck would be nervous about losing his friend in a seldom seen solumn second, (HAH! I just alliterated! Puck thought to himself). Buuut Xanatos was Xanatos. Really, it was why Xanatos was Puck's favourite human, he was even more fun than any Roman Emperor, or castle jester. And Puck never found the power to worry about him. Puck could be all about fun, as he always had been, on Avalon, and before he befriended humans.

Well, befriending humans was something that couldn't be avoided, and it wasn't Puck's fault. With his love of fun and adventure, he was bound to find people who were entertaining. Whether they were in the fun, or part of the joke, humans were all fun! From the way they blamed themselves for global warming, to the way they stumbled when they drank just the right amount of alcahol. Puck was fascinated with them, he had been for years. Even this morning, when he saw a little girl licking her ice cream cone, it was hilarious! She was completely focused on sculpting a perfect pin straight cone, and it kept dripping down her fingers. Delightful. She hurriedly licked it up, only to completely cover her face in the same desert she had not wanted to waste a single drop of. Much to her mother's dismay, she simply couldn't see the humour in it! Puck did though. He always had, since his very first meeting with humans so long ago. . .

And things were only more extreme with his current company. The last 5 years with Fox, Xanatos and his plans, were the most fun Puck had since the pranks he used to pull on his brethren back on Avalon so long ago. That was why Puck would ensure that Xanatos would get his goal, immortality at any cost. but it wouldn't be any fun at all to give it to let Xanatos know of his plans. Xanatos would only scowl, and probably pout for a while. It simply wouldn't do at all.

Well, Puck decided then that even if he lost some merriment in preforming, he'd make it up with seeing Xanatos' expression after finding out what Puck had done. Not that Puck would tell him of course. There wouldn't be any fun in that!

He'd let Xanatos look for immortality, all the while already having it! Puck rolled around the floor laughing hysterically. He'd let his friends look old and withered, until finally, one day, Xanatos stumbled across it on his own. Fox would probably figure it out first though. Puck frowned to himself, oh well. She enjoyed a good prank as much as the next person, she'd probably immediately push her husband off the top floor, or something. It would be perfect! Just imagining his face once more, Puck was thrilled with his plan. He'd leave this petty challenge of Xanatos' to Owen's capabilities. He had bigger fish to fry!

* * *

Please review, and let me know what you think. I particularly like how Puck thinks of humans, and his thoughts while watching a child eat ice cream. I tried to put a little philosophy in there.

Push the button! It's not red. . . it won't save the world, but it's fun to push buttons anyways!


End file.
